Kenny and the South Park crew
by dasiahxlove
Summary: kenny gets bored so he takes over south park.with his crew waiting for him hand and foot he will do anything to show just how much he can take .M for a reason has lemon, slash, femslash, violence, drugs, murder, and well just read it. was going for christophexkenny but you know...tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny had his head in his hand just waiting for the clock to hit 3:30. Only so  
he could get wasted and forget about the day. All around South Park High  
Kenny was known as the manwhore. Since he didn't have a dime to his name he  
would pass the time by **. Wendy was scheduled to be his ** today. Kenny was  
getting bored of **, It didn't interest him like it used to. So he took  
another direction. He stared joining gangs and living a life as a murderer.

Soon Kenny wasn't poor anymore. He was getting money and had an adventurous  
life. Kenny had all of South Park locked down. People gave him money and  
things in exchange for their lives. Kenny ruled South Park with Damien and  
some demons Damien allowed him to have. Then there Kyle, Cartman, Stan, Tweek,  
Token, Curly Goth, plus the other Goths, Bebe, Wendy and the Vampires. They  
were known as the South Park Crew. They were all under Kenny's power and loved  
being the ones to enforce his power. All of south Park High trembled when the  
South Park Crew came through each and everyone packing heat.

They always had their own spot in the cafeteria, their class rooms, and at  
Stark Pond. Token, Cartman, Damien,and Curly Goth's jobs where to be security  
and make sure Kenny had what he needed and wanted. The other Goths were his  
back up info kind of kids. Tweek's job was to be the supplier. The Vamps were  
the smugglers, they mostly worked with Tweek. Babe and Wendy's jobs where to  
make money and to make sure Kenny had money. Kyle's job was to count the  
money, persuade and basically be the brains. Stan's job was to manage  
everything and make sure South Park knew who Kenny was. They all had their  
part and made sure everything was running smoothly.

**^^^^At school^^^^ (Kenny's POV)**

Kenny, Cartman, and Damien walked through the halls to Home Room to find out  
that their seats were taken. "What the hell are you doing in our ** seats."A  
smirk crept across his face when he saw the fear in their faces as Cartman  
slowly walked over to them and threw them across the room

Kids gasped and gawked in fear as Kenny, Damien, and Cartman loudly took their  
seats.

"Come here I have to ask you something."

As she came he pulled out his gun and put it to her head.

"Where is my money my pockets are feeling a little low" she gave him the money  
and walked away like nothing ever happened.

He sat down, gave the money to Damien and pulled out a cigarette and relaxed.  
After 5 minutes Kenny got up and left. Walking down the hall his crew came  
from all sides as they made their way to the cafeteria

**- In the cafeteria-(kenny's POV)**

"Hey Ken, I have to ask you something "Kyle said a little to happily

"What's up"

" Soooo have you heard that The Mole came back from France." he answered .

"Oh that..."he nodded" …we should meet The Mole ."

" Aye you 'B' give me fifty dollars!"

"Alright Ken here its your money"

" Aye Wendy get me a... a burger with fries and a chocolate induced coffee  
shake. Thank you."

***** They left *****

"So does anybody know where Christophe is?"

"Oh yeah he's over at Stark Park. You know at the spot." Token said.

" Oh cool."

"You drop me off at the park. No one get out. I'll be back in a sec."

Kenny saw a dem light speck at a tree on the egde of Stark Pond. A smirk grows  
when he spots what he has been looking for. As he walks over he is fulled with  
the lust filled memories.

" 'ello mon cheri I 'ave been E-xpecting jue." said the brunet with the  
shovel.

" Hello Tophe I got bored and took over South Park"

" I see 'ou 'ave done well, Ken but 'ou luk unhappy. Why?"said Tophe as he  
pulled Kenny in to a hug.

" Well, I got bored because you left you were the only one that  
kept me grounded."

"Oh, well I am 'ere tu say zat I am sorry fuer leaving jue oll alone with non  
note or explanation, Ze zing eas I wuz being followed by Gregory. 'e found out  
zat we were going to geza so 'e said eef I don't leave 'e will kill yah fumily  
nd make yah life a living 'ell."

" Well your back now sooo, did you just come back for me or for Gregory."

A long pause followed

"Really you ask me zat I came fuer jue." as he takes another drag of his cig.

"Tophe put the cig out and talk to me face to face eyes to eyes!"

" I know you Christophe! I know that you and Gregory had a thing, and I know I  
took you from him…"

"Oh mon cheri yo tuk meh from no one, Our relationship was over way befuer weh  
started talking."

"Really, So did you come for me or Gregory."

"I told jue befur zat I came 'ere fuer jue und only jue."

Christophe grabbed Kenny's wrist and pulls them hard behind his back and pins  
his face against the tree.

"Damn it Tophe"

"Jue zought I zat I fuergot zat jue are a sadomasochist"

Kenny lets out a small, recognizable moan

" Tophe if you ugh keep this up ooohh they'll come after you."

"Und who would zat be?"

"Tophe I told you I run South Park, I have people everywhere."

"Ooo , und what will zey du tu meh."

" Well, for one thing they will kill you."

"Ah, but only eef you let zem and I allow zem."

Christophe pulls his arm harder and got a lot closer.

" God Tophe!" Kenny moaned "How do you know I won't let them kill you."

Chistophe forcefully pulls Kenny's hair and kisses his passionately.

"Damn boy." Kenny grunted.

"Ze only resun jue run South Park ees come jue got bored, because I left eef I  
died jue would go mad. Und ask Damien tu breeng meh bacc."

"Tophe there coming I need to tell them to stop."

"Ooh und 'ow du jue du zat?"

"Let meh go they are going to hurt you."

"Ummmm... okay."

He let him go slowly without making put his hands on either sides of Kenny's face, leaned in close and whispered.

"Zey wont 'urt meh jue wont let zem 'urt meh. Would jue now."

Christophe pushed himself closer to kenny, which made Kenny moan in to his  
words. Kenny pushed back on Christophe and moaned louder.

"I won't let them hurt, not yet anyway."

a smirk grow on his face."I know you won't mon amour" Then he leaned in and kissed Kenny roughly. this went on for a couple of seconds before kenny pushed lightly to breathe. Christophe leaned back in and bit kenny's lip makeing him moan in pleasure. And loving every bit of kenny's blood on his lips.

He then took out a cigarette, lit it, and walk off. leaving kenny hazed and confused.

_**~~~At school~~~**_

"So Ken what was that all about at the park "Stan asked with curiosity.

"Awh nothing just needed to settle a few things."

Kyle snickered "Yeah settle some things, Ha!"

Kenny glared at him and continued his conversation with Stan.

"So did you and The Mole finish the bizz, like...is he joining the crew or  
not."

"That depends. " Kenny sighed.

"On what."

"On, if he loyal or not, to you know the S.P. Crew

" Oh okay."

"Is that all Stan."

"Yeah but I know you ain't telling me everything."

"What." Kenny glared.

"Oh nothing."

"That is what I thought. Go do your job and stop ** with meh. Oh yeah go ask  
Tweek for a ounce."  
"Whatever, dude."

thanx cyanse

disclaimer: I dont own south park or any characters.

Next chapter will be up shortly

P.S. ( live to be weird) ltbw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own South Park or its character**

**The will mainly be about the crew enjoy**_ ;}_

_**This going to be tow parts so sorry if it's short**_

_**sorry for the delay. You know had a lot oh stuff to do**_

_**this is where the yoai comes in / hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**~~~At school~~~**_

"_What's good Damien!" Stan exclaimed._

"_Oh what up my boy." Damien answered back._

" _Yo, so like for real, I need some info on The Mole and Kenny's relationship._

"_Okay, okay I got you dude."_

_******the bell rings******_

Kyle was going from class to class asking the crew. "Have they seen Kenny?", but apparently no one has seen him all day. Kyle was walking with Stan and asked him if he has seen Kenny, but he hasn't either 'It's as if He just vanished.' Kyle thought to him self.

" Hey D" Stan said making Kyle tensed up as the owner of the nick name approaches

" What good, Stan. What up Ky."

"H..h..eey Dame, have you seen Ken? "Kyle asked Damien asked

"Nah, I haven't seen him all day," Damien said while flashing his fangs at Kyle

"He might have died. I'll wait till lunch and if he's not back then something's wrong" Damian suggested.

"All right keep me posted I have to go take a piss."

"Okay, dude." Stan said nonchalantly

Damien just winked at Kyle, which made him shutter. Damien had a small little chat with Stan. Smirked then said, "Have to meet someone."

" Okay, cool. So I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah I guess peace dude."

_**~~~ The bathroom ~~~**_

{ Kyle's POV}

I walked into the bathroom over to the sink holding myself up with my head slumped. My hand's where trembling uncontrollably, eyes bugged out, forehead was covered with beads of sweat, and my hands were all clammy.

'I just couldn't be around, Damien anymore he scares me to death.' I put cold water on his face and try to calm down, but nothing works 'damn I'm still scared.'

'Why does he always have to stare at me like that? He just stares with those gorgeous blood red eyes. Or, he'll flash his fang at me then lick them with his long tongue. Then he'll wink and no one ever sees it. (Thinking about Damien made Kyle's knees weak.)

'But then there's pain, the horrible pain and so much blood every where there was blood. Cuts, bruises, and gashes. All those years people thinking that I was emo. (Now shaking all over his body with white knuckle clutching the sink he stands there thinking. )

**^^^^Damien's POV^^^^**

I opened the door to the bathroom and see Kyle standing at the sinking grumbling something under his breathe. 'I love watching Kyle in pain, because I know I caused it. Kyle winced as he heard the door closed and lock behind him.

"What's wrong Kyle you look like you've seen a ghost." I said with fake sympathy, letting out a small chuckle

Kyle wide eyed with fear filling his whole body had nothing to say.

I walked over to Kyle grabbing his waist forcefully. Making Kyle let out a small whimper.

"Damien I need to get to class. Please I need to go to class." Kyle says

" Now why would I let you go. Calm down I just want to have fun." letting the last word linger.

"Come have fun with me. Kyle." I whispered

He look up at me through the mirror and his whole body all most went limp and his breathe had quicken and his heart beat fasten. ''All I wanted was to go to class'' Kyle whispered in defeat.

I pressed closer to him until I brushed up against his ass and he moaned softly. I looked lustfully at Kyle through the mirror and licked my lips. Making Kyle whimper. " Relax Kyle, I won't hurt you .. too much."

He looked down trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks

" Why.. just why." He asked breathlessly

I smiled and leaned down and whispered, "Because I can.." before licking up the shell of his ear. Making him shiver under me.

" Kyle... this wont hurt." I said as bit the jew's neck injecting him with my venom. Kyle winced as the two needles pierced his skin." This type of venom will make you come to me when ever I want you. I'll be able to read your mind faster. And I can and will come to you when you need me. Just in case."

" You know... Kyle" I said while licking up the last bit of the jews blood off of his lips. "Jewish blood taste sweet like sugar but yet bitter like dark dark dark all most demonic chocolate. But, yours is pumpkin spice and chard roses. "How strange," As I started grinding against him.

Which he rewarded me with a groan, I moved down and sucked on his neck. Nipping at his jugular, I heard his breath hitch and smirked against his warm flesh. I rubbed up his chest and began pinching and massaging his nipples. He groaned lowly and I dragged my tongue down his neck and chest before sucking on his left nipple while massaging the other with my thumb.

"Damien" Kyle breathless cries as he moaned out my name making a wave of heat was sent right down to my groin

I pushed his pants down enough to grant me access. I pushed over the sink a little too excitedly and moistened my middle and index finger. I pushed the red heads' hips up and gingerly inserted them into his ass. One finger, in, out, in, out, _t__wo, _fingers, in, out, in, out . I could tell the discomfort melted into pure bliss and Kyle started to move his hips in time with my fingers.

'Ugh, he felt so good.' When I added a third finger he moaned lustfully and bent over more, to give me more access. I felt that he was ready, so I relieved my fingers from his ass. I could tell he wanted it so I gave it to him, hard. I shoved my dick almost all the way in with a heaving grunt. His screams of delicious pain feeding my drive. I immediately started to pound the life out him {metaphorically of course} I could feel his wall stretching around my dick. He was giving me those mouth watering moans that I was yearning for.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I bit down on his collar bone. Savoring every bit of his delectable blood. Hearing his screams of agony was just gives me more and more pleasure. I pulled his dick out of his pants with my right hand and pumped at the same pace as I was banging him. Then I raked my left hand across his chest. Leaving five long wide cuts. "Damien, oh gosh, Damien. It hurts. Please." He yelled out. Biting harder and pumping faster I could feel him tightening around me. I could feel that he was about to cum. "you're saying its hurt but your body is say harder faster. (He said through pants.)

I flipped him around so that Kyle was facing me. I took his bottom lips between my teeth. 'I knew he's had been holding back those sweet moans. While looking with those really innocent eyes.' I pressed my lips to his, I tilted my head and licked his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he parted his lips just barely. I slide my tongue into his mouth, his taste exploding on my tongue. Grabbing his dick I started pumping and pumping and then ..He climaxed all in my hand. Covering it with his cum. He watched with lidded eyes as I sucked and licked every last bit off of my fingers. I stepped back about three feet, looked straight in to his eyes and flamed.

I saw him slide back against the wall with his wide eyed shock expression right before flamed out. Which made me chuckle.

_**0#0#0#*[Kyle's POV]*#0#0#0**_

'WTF, wtf just happened. I put my head down into my trembling hands asking myself this over and over aging. As I started to calm down I remembered that I had large gashes across my chest. My phone vibrated.{ Scaring me even more} Speaking of the devil I had gotten a text from Damien.( hahahahahaha)

It said,_**Chill the fuck down. There's a draw string book-bag in the last stall. In the bag is a black band tee, black skinny jeans, black van, and a black stocking hat that says D&K embroiled on it, plus there's a flask that says Damien. It's filled with vodka and some other stuff... drink it, it will help you heal faster. You don't have to worry I went out to find Kenny you might not see me all day unless you want to ;^}. From Damien 1:15pm**_

I carefully stood up trying to forget about the pain in my ass and chest. I followed the directions and went into the stall to change. Every move I made hurt like hell. Seeing all the bruises and blood made my knees give way. I crawling over to the flask I hesitantly sip seeing that it didn't taste too strange. I downed almost one fourth of it. Seeing as Damien was right. My ass wasn't hurting as bad and the gashes across my chest where closed up and now pink scratches I closed the flask I put it in my back pocket, phone in my front, and put all my bloody clothes in the bag and walk out to go to my next class. Feeling really... strange but like a good strange.

* * *

_**Thanks to Chichi U and Deli D and for helping me wrute and edit this story. Love you guys. And to Ebony thank you for being the first to review. Thank you for the corrective criticism that, I didn't ask for. I have fixed all the mistake that you have been so nice to point just so you know I will have you in mind fore this story and for the next. You have to give me a break im a beginner. P.s. Would you like to edit every thing else I write.**_

_**Thank you love you all peace. review please. ltbw AD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**My author's note**_

_**Guest**_ stated on 6/27/12. For chapter2

Quadratic formula exploded.")

Look, I'm not going to repost all the rest of the shit I had here, because I don't have that much time on my hands.

Kid, I'm not your enemy, I'm merely someone who believes that in the case that you're not a troll, YOU COULD DO BETTER.

Please. Dude. You can do much better. Try harder, and get better betas.

_**My comment**_: I appreciate the review but I understand my story isn't perfect and needs to be corrected. I know you're not my enemy. I just think you'er trying to help in your own way. I know that I need new betas {**Cyanse** great job without you I wouldn't have this story, you too **CC **and **Deli**} and do you wanna be my beta I would be great if you were. I mean every time you review I change my whole story. It would be easier if you just messaged me. I like your advice it helps me out a lot. I'm sorry that I challenged myself and made it seem like I bit off more than I can chew. Plus, I think your comments are true and hilarious.

So from me _**Dasiah Xlove**_ thank you.


End file.
